Side Kicked
" " is the seventh episode of the first season of Power Players. It first premiered on August 30, 2019 on the official Cartoon Network website and it later premiered on October 12, 2019, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Zoe builds her own battle suit in hopes of joining Axel's team. The only problem? She can't shrink! Hijinks ensue as a full-sized Zoe tries to assist Axel & co. in a battle against Pyrant and his army of mind-control drones.https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/power-players/swing-set-jet-set-episode.html Plot The episode opens in the living room of the Monkey Toys where the Power Players are all running down from the stairs to do "Operation: Snack Attack". But more specifically, helping Axel pour a bowl of cereal for breakfast in a fun way. After they successfully did their mission, Zoe expresses her jealousy to Axel about how much fun they're having, but she never gets to join them. Galileo insensitively makes her jealousy worse by telling her that since Zoe is not a toy like the rest of them, she doesn't have any superpowers to be a part of the team. After Zoe leaves the kitchen, an alarm goes off in Axel's room and alerts everyone that there's an intruder in there. As the Power Players all leave the kitchen to the room, Zoe stays behind and start thinking about what Galileo had said to her earlier. In Axel's room, the Power Players all arrive to see a toy hovering in front of them. Axel recognizes the toy as the Pyramid of Prediction, a fortune-telling toy that claims to "knows about your future" after you ask it a question. The Power Players believe that the claim is only a hoax, but Masko believes the claim and asks the Pyramid who is the best wrestler in the room. The Pyramid doesn't answer the question, but he instead places himself onto Masko's head and puts him under his control. Axel transforms back into Action Axel to rescue Masko, but an army of Pyramids arrives in his room. The army leader's Pyrant tells the Power Players that Madcap brought all of the Pyramids to life with Minergy and wants them to capture Action Axel to hand him over to Madcap, in exchange for their freedom. As the outnumbered Power Players all start fighting against the Pyramids, Action Axel is now the only one left to fight off his enemies since the rest of his teammates have been put under the Pyramids' control one-by-one. He blurts out that he really needs back-up as soon as possible, just when Zoe, dressed up as a box superhero, arrives to help him as his back-up. Action Axel tells Zoe that she shows up, he instructs her to take care of the Pyramids while he could set their friends free from Pyrant's control. Action Axel manages to pull a Pyramid off of Galileo's head and sets him from its control. He puts the lizard toy in a safer place and asks him what happened when the Pyramid lands on his head. Galileo tells Action Axel that their leader Pyrant starts talking to them and he has the answer to everything. That gives Action Axel an idea and he asks Zoe to take care of the rest of the brainwashed Power Players with Galileo for him. Action Axel deliberately lets himself get captured by Pyrant and finds himself inside a realm where Pyrant starts talking to him. While Action Axel starts annoying Pyrant by infuriating him with his logic, Galileo and Zoe both manage to free Masko from Pyrant's control. Eventually, Action Axel manages to make Pyrant go haywire and advises him to seek out Madcap who thinks he's the master of his destiny, causing all the Pyramids to disappear from the Power Players' heads and Pyrant and his army to all leave in defeat. After the Pyramids all left, Action Axel detransforms himself and becomes proud of Zoe for bravely protected the team long enough for him to break down Pyrant. Masko asks Zoe if she wants to be part of the team and the toys all cheer for her as an encouragement. Zoe tells the Power Players that she loves to be part of the team, but she rejects the offer after realizing how much work it is to be a superhero and she rather continues being the Power Players' ally instead. After Zoe leaves the room, the Power Players are all confused by her sudden change of demeanor, but Axel suggests that the team should do another "Operation: Snack Attack", ending the episode. Characters Major characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Zoe * Pyrant * Pyramid of Prediction Minor characters * Bearbarian * Galileo * Sarge Charge * Bobbie Blobby * Masko * Slobot * Uncle Andrew (mentioned) * Madcap (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode in which the Power Players are seen eating. * Even though Action Axel uses his Power Sword in this episode, the activation sequence isn't seen in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Pyrant. And unlike the previous episodes where the Power Players somehow recognizes a villain despite they're never seen fought them for the first time on-screen, this is the first episode in which a villain properly introduces themselves to the Power Players on-screen. * This is the first episode in which the Power Players are being put under a villain's control. However, Action Axel is currently the only Power Player in this episode who isn't affected by a villain's control yet. Errors * When Action Axel deliberately lets himself get captured by Pyrant, Zoe's mouth doesn't move when she cries out his name. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes